La Heredera
by Esfinge
Summary: Elisabeth Ann Kathiana Black era una chica perfecta. Pero no perfecta como Mary Poppins, que no le cae bien a nadie. Elisabeth Ann Kathiana era perfecta y todo Hogwarts la adoraba por su belleza, sus grandes poderes y nobles antepasados.
1. La Heredera de Circe

**Disclaimer: **Los pobres personajes auténticos son de JK. La Heredera es creación mía, mi gran aportación al fandom, que ya era hora.

**NdA**: Esta mañana me levanté, me miré al espejo, y ¡oh Merlín! Me había convertido en una badficker. _So_, en tal ataque de inspiración, tuve que escribir esto.

Aclaro que es la primera parodia que intento hacer así que no sé qué tal me salga. Espero que al menos tenga algún valor didáctico xD

——

**La Heredera**

**1. La Heredera de Circe**

Elisabeth Ann Kathiana Black era una chica perfecta. Pero no perfecta como Mary Poppins, que no le cae bien a nadie, Elisabeth Ann Kathiana, más conocida entre su gran grupo de amigas y fans como Liz o Kath, era perfecta y todo Hogwarts la adoraba. Tenía el pelo largo y negro de su padre con algunos mechones plateados, los ojos azul celeste que brillaban en la oscuridad y podían hechizar de su madre, y su figura era la de una veela.

Su mascota era un precioso pegaso blanco con alas enormes, que usaba para sobrevolar los terrenos mientras meditaba sobre su futuro. Se lo trajo del norte, como último presente de los dioses nórdicos antes de llegar a Gran Bretaña y se alegraba de habérselo traído, porque aquí los pegasos se escondían, no tenían dueño y lo más parecido que se podía montar eran unos horribles bichos con plumas y patas de gallo y picos enormes, que chirriaban y eran muy orgullosos. Sus amigas le explicaron que para dejarse montar, los hipogrifos exigían una reverencia y Liz descartó siquiera ir a verlos. ¡Hacer una reverencia! Por favor. ¿Es que esos estúpidos pajarracos no sabían quién era ella?

Su padre, Sirius Black, el hombre más sensual de la tierra y el más rico, y su madre, una deslumbrante valkiria descendiente de Odín, tuvieron una trágica muerte cuando la pequeña Liz sólo tenía 5 años. Por supuesto, la tragedia trascendió por todo el mundo mágico, ya que la niña era la Elegida de una antiquísima Profecía que la señalaba como la Heredera de Circe, por lo que muchos magos de gran influencia optaron por su custodia.

Pero ella no deseaba un hogar normal, sabía que era peligrosa, que los poderes que había heredado eran terribles y aún no sabía controlarlos. Así que al final fue Albus Dumbledore, un hombre algo mayor pero de gran espíritu quién decidió adoptarla y entrenarla para que la joven pudiera llevar a cabo su grandioso destino. Además, era agradable para el anciano tener un aprendiz que no tuviera que sacrificar. Esta joven podía ser su hija, pues los detalles de la Profecía aseguraban que saldría victoriosa de todas las batallas y no tenía trozos de demonios ni magos oscuros en su cuerpo. Eso alivió mucho al buen director. Porque Harry era simpático, pobrecillo, pero uno no puede encariñarse con la vaca que ya está sellada para el matadero. Sería demasiado doloroso y él ya no estaba tan bien de salud como para sufrir todas sus desgracias.

El primer día que Elisabeth Ann Kathiana Black Dumbledore llegó a Hogwarts, todos se quedaron maravillados de su extraordinaria belleza. Era especial. Sabía mucho más que los profesores pero nunca alardeaba de sus supremos conocimientos, incluso algunas veces se ofrecía a dar clase en su lugar para que los pobres maestros descansaran de tanto trabajo, ganándose así la admiración de casi todo el cuerpo docente.

El Sombrero se debatió mucho para decidir en qué casa ponerla, porque tenía los dones de los tres grandes fundadores de Hogwarts (a Hufflepuff aún se le anda buscando algún don especial, aparte de meter ahí a toda la gente que no va a ningún sitio guay). Finalmente, tras sudar la gota gorda, el Sombrero dijo "Slytherin". A nadie le sorprendió mucho porque Circe había sido un poco puñetera y era difícil que su Heredera acabase en Gryffindor. No por falta de valor, pues era la más valiente de todos los alumnos que habían pasado por la casa de Godric, ni por falta de inteligencia, desde luego, pues tenía su propia Diadema de la Sabiduría, mucho mejor que la de Ravenclaw.

Los Slytherin aplaudieron entusiasmados y ella pasó hasta la mesa del final dejando a todos los chicos con la boca abierta. _"Ron, las babas", _se oyó el grito histérico de alguna sabelotodo insufrible. Ah, Liz Kath odiaba a esas perdedoras que se pasaban el día en la Biblioteca aprendiendo y aprendiendo todo lo que ella ya sabía. Le parecía triste y un poco injusto que la inteligencia estuviera tan mal repartida pero no podía preocuparse por eso ahora que un guapo rubio con el pelo engomado la estaba saludando tan cortésmente.

—Draco Malfoy —dijo el desconocido, tomándole la mano para besarla. Qué caballeroso el chico—. Me llaman el Príncipe de Slytherin —añadió el rubio arrogante y la chica sonrió haciendo aletear sus larguísimas pestañas.

Tras la cena, donde fue anunciado que la hija adoptiva de Dumbledore se incorporaba al último curso porque era una norma inquebrantable antes de poder entrar en el Departamento de Aurores (por más que el anciano usara todas sus influencias para ahorrar a su pequeño ángel un año de suplicio entre alumnos mediocres), todos los estudiantes fueron dirigidos a sus correspondientes habitaciones.

—¿Dormimos CUATRO en la misma habitación? —se escandalizó Liz, que en su mansión tenía veinte dormitorios para ella sola.

—Pero así es más divertido —le guiñó el ojo Kassandra Bullok, descendiente de una muggle muy conocida que resultó ser una bruja.

—Además, te pondremos al corriente sobre todo lo que tiene que ver con los chicos —se sumó una pelirroja muy alta y pintada.

—Me saludó un chico simpático… Draco, Craco, algo así.

—¡¡Malfoy!! —chillaron sus amigas enloquecidas.

—Es el mejor partido, Pansy lleva siglos queriendo pescarle.

—No es verdad —protestó la tal Pansy, una niña bajita y bastante fea, bizca, con pecas y dos coletas ridículas.

—¿Y de otras casas? —preguntó distraída Liz mientras cambiaba con la varita las sábanas de su cama por unas verdes de seda.

—Tienes a Cedric pero es un Puff. Está bueno para un rollo y luego adiós, nunca dejes que crean que hay algo serio entre vosotros o tu popularidad caerá en picado.

—Sí, nunca te dejes ver con un Puff, son inferiores a nosotras en todo.

—¿Y de Gryffindor?

—Bah, está Potter —dice la pelirroja, Leonora, con desprecio—. Pero es muy rarito. Además, siempre está metido en líos. El pelirrojo está medio enrollado con la empollona, hay un gordo inútil y dos chicos más, que según Kassy son gays. Mejor ni buscar ahí.

—Yo te aconsejo a Malfoy, amiga —espetó Kassandra—. Es de una buenísima familia, rico y muy noble. Además, todas nos hemos enrollado ya con él, puedes quedártelo.

—No me gusta género usado —se ofendió Liz echando hacia atrás su interminable melena negra y fulminando a Kassandra con sus ojos mágicos.

Leonora empezó a reír.

—Mujer, es que llegas tarde para pillar a uno virgen a los 17.

—Nah, mañana ya tendrás tiempo de inspeccionar el material. Ahora hay que dormir o cuando me levante no encontraré el rimel por ningún lado, ni la laca ni el pintalabios. —Kassandra suspira—. Es tan difícil estar siempre perfecta.

—Para mí no —sonrió Liz altiva—. Puedo arreglarme con un par de giros de la varita, ya te lo enseñaré a hacer mañana. A cambio, tú me enseñas a los chicos populares.

—Trato hecho.

Al día siguiente, la primera hora era Pociones y Liz Kath estuvo arreglada (hasta la última uña pintada color beige) en dos segundos. Bajó a desayunar y saludó gentilmente a su padre, que presidía la mesa de profesores.

—Eh ¿quién es ese tío bueno que está al lado de la que parece un cuervo?

—¿En la mesa de profes? —se extrañó Leo—. Ah, es Snape. Este año viene un poco arreglado, tenías que verle los años anteriores.

Las chicas siguieron hablando de lo horrible que estaba Snape cuando no se lavaba el pelo, pero Liz no las hacía caso. Se estaba concentrando para usar uno de los poderes de su madre. Sus ojos refulgieron un instante y Snape se dio la vuelta para mirarla directamente, hipnotizado. Con el pelo largo y negro, la túnica oscura y una figura esbelta, a Liz le parecía muy interesante. Con una risita mental se preguntó qué opinaría su padre adoptivo sobre enredos entre alumnos y profesores. Y más cuando se trataba de su hijita.

_Soy la Heredera de Circe_, se dijo encogiéndose de hombros. _Ella tampoco era una santa. Y me muero por heredar el poder de convertir a hombres en cerdos…_ pensaba nuestra encantadora Liz Kath. Apenas le quedaban dos días para cumplir los 17 años y recibir todo su legado mágico. _Si ya soy superior a todos estos niños, cuando termine de heredar el poder de Circe, podré derrotar a ese tipo feo que llaman Voldemerd y salvaré el mundo y seré la Bruja más poderosa y amada que nunca haya existido. Y seguro que invento un remedio para los enfermos de San Mungo y la laca de uñas color añil y salvo algún pobre muggle de vivir en las calles y, ¡lo más fundamental! ¡Tengo que crear una marca propia de cosméticos!_

Con tan buen ánimo, Elisabeth Ann Kathiana se encaminó a su primera clase. Pociones. _Mmm. Veré al patito feo que se convirtió en cisne. A ver en qué le puedo convertir yo, _pensaba maliciosa. _Podría ser mi príncipe y reinaríamos juntos en un mundo de paz, sin malvados morfítargos ni señores oscuros ni pollos que exigen reverencias. Sólo las criaturas hermosas que aprenderán de mí el arte de la Belleza y de mi príncipe cómo cocinarlas en pociones…_

Tan entretenida estaba Liz Kath con sus planes que ni sospechaba que el Ministerio había entrado en estado de alerta. Al parecer, algo horrible había ocurrido. Los inefables del Departamento de Misterios aún no podían explicárselo, pero se había cometido un gran error en la sección de Profecías…

——

**NdA:** Me pregunto qué se habrá descubierto en el Ministerio… ¿Qué será de nuestra amada Elisabeth Ann Kathiana? Un personaje que, estoy segura, apreciáis tanto como yo. O incluso menos. El segundo capítulo, en breve.

Flames no, please. Recordad que podría fulminaros con mis ojos celestes o arrancaros un ojo con mis perfectas, pintadas y largas uñas. Por no hablar de mis poderes de valkiria de Odín...

Nos vemos prontito, pueblo. xD


	2. Un mundo perfecto

**NdA**. En principio iban a ser dos capítulos nada más, pero al final salieron tres y ni uno más. Esto empieza a trasmutarme. Gracias por los reviews (también estáis en vuestro papel, eso me gusta xD) y espero que soportéis a Liz dos capis más. Juro por Circe, mi ancestro, que acabaré con ella. Ningún lector merece sufrir tanto.

Respuesta a quién me lo preguntó: los Inefables son los tipos del Ministerio que trabajan en el Departamento de Misterios.

——

**2. Un mundo perfecto**

Llamó suavemente a la puerta del despacho. Al cabo de varios minutos, un malhumorado Severus Snape abrió con brusquedad. Liz Kath sonrió. Un hombre con carácter éste, como a ella le gustaban. Con un pestañeo exagerado saludó cordialmente al confundido maestro y se encaminó hacia el interior del despacho sin haber sido invitada. Cuando el profesor se disponía a protestar y de paso quitar algunos puntos a su propia casa, se encontró con dos ojos celestes que le tenían prisionero. Hipnotizado por aquel brillo mágico, se acercó a su alumna como un muñeco sin voluntad.

—Siéntese, profesor —rogó Liz con voz hechizante.

El hombre obedeció en seguida y acto siguiente tenía a la primogénita y única heredera de Sirius Black sentada sobre él, cada una de las largas piernas a un lado de su cuerpo. Ella le aprisionaba sensualmente rozando sus protuberantes y magníficos pechos contra él y susurró en su oído.

—Eres tan sexy, Sev. Te deseo casi tanto como tú a mí.

Severus no podía resistirse al poder de la Heredera de Circe, de modo que la tomó en brazos para besarla con pasión. Y aquella escena habría terminado mucho más caliente de no ser por un mensaje de Dumbledore vía chimenea. El hechizo que le aprisionaba menguó y Snape se levantó aún confundido. El mensaje resultó urgente y le ordenaba presentarse en la Sala de Profesores inmediatamente. Cuando hubo terminado de quemar el pergamino, se giró pero no había nadie más en su despacho. Sacudiendo la cabeza, decidió dejar de tomar aquella poción tranquilizante hasta haber comprobado todos los efectos secundarios. De momento tenía que tomar una buena ducha para poner remedio a una erección que no sabía a razón de qué se le ha producido, pero que asociaba con la maldita poción.

Entretanto, las compañeras de cuarto de Elisabeth Ann Kathiana se debatían en combate por quién debería ser la primera en usar la nueva laca de uñas dorada creada por Liz la noche anterior. Kassandra alegaba que el objeto le pertenecía, pues fue un regalo para ella. Leonora rebatía diciendo que el regalo era para todas. Y Pansy, la tercera muchacha de la habitación de las chicas, aparte de Liz, por supuesto, leía un libro de aspecto intragable con su look desarreglado de siempre. Kath ya había avisado a sus amigas que aquel patito feo no se transformaría en cisne ni con toda la magia que porta ella como Heredera y que lo mejor era que nadie las asociara con Pansy. Lo primero debía ser conservar (y aumentar) su popularidad en la escuela y con un esperpento por compañera jamás lo lograrían. Las demás estuvieron de acuerdo en seguida.

Quedaba un solo día para el gran acontecimiento, cuando Elisabeth cumpliría los 17 años y el legado de su antepasada, Circe, sería suyo para siempre. Liz apenas podía esperar. Su padre adoptivo le había prometido una gran fiesta y alguna sorpresa y el viejo suele tener buenas ideas.

En un solo día que lleva en Hogwarts, Liz había recibido más de 150 cartas de amor con chocolates finos, regalos de peluche y todo tipo de poemas que halagaban su belleza e inteligencia. No le sorprendió aquello, claro, porque su influencia era muy superior a cualquier otra chica del colegio. Pero hubo algo que la irritó. Fue ese Potter. Parecía que no se había dado cuenta de su existencia y seguía con esa pecosa pelirroja sabelotodo como si fueran novios o algo así. Sí, por supuesto que Potter tenía su propia Profecía, pero era patética si se la comparaba con la de ella.

_¿Quién se había creído ese cuatro ojos de cara rajada para ignorarla así? Buff, estúpidos Gryffindors_, resopló fastidiada al tiempo que se peinaba su eternamente larga melena azabache con tonos plateados. _Los hombres son demasiados estúpidos como para tratar de entenderlos, _se dijo_. Las mujeres debían gobernar, son más astutas, más rápidas de mente y su inteligencia es claramente superior. Los hombres cumplirían con su papel, las alabarían y obedecerían sus órdenes. Así debía ser. Circe fue una gran hechicera y sabía lo que hacía. Había que imponer una jerarquía y qué mejor lugar que Hogwarts para empezar su plan para un nuevo mundo mejor…_

A mediodía se encontró con Albus y le pareció que el anciano andaba algo inquieto, pero Liz no tardó en atribuirlo a que se trataba de su fiesta de cumpleaños. Ella es muy exigente con los detalles y su padre lo sabía. El pobre seguro que estaría estresado para que todo saliera al gusto de su niña. Era un encanto ese ancianito.

—Cariño, voy a tener que ausentarme unas horas. Me han llamado del Ministerio.

—¿El Ministerio? Pero papá, mi fiesta…

—Estará lista para el momento, confía en mí —sonrió Dumbledore con cariño. Sabía que a veces mimaba mucho a Liz, pero nunca pensó que tendría una hija y mucho menos que sería tan dulce y encantadora.

Además, al anciano también le molestaba tener que ir al Ministerio. ¿Es que no sabían hacer nada sin su ayuda? A saber de qué estupidez se trataría esta vez. Se abrigó con su capa de viaje y, despidiéndose con una sonrisa de su niña, de encaminó hacia las los terrenos. El Ministerio tampoco permitía el uso de la Red Flu. No quería ni pensar en qué lío habrán montado esta vez. Mientras se marchaba a cumplir con su deber como director de Hogwarts, Liz fue a visitar a su pegaso, Hermes, y se montó para dar una vuelta sobre el castillo al atardecer.

Y mientras el viento azotaba su hermoso rostro y el sol desaparecía por el horizonte, Liz Kath no dejó de pensar en cómo mejorar el mundo mágico. Era en parte su deber, era una Heredera. Pero había más Herederas como ella, estaba segura. Su instinto le decía que no estaba sola. Si se unieran, si todas colaboraran con ella, sus poderes unidos podrían crear cualquier cosa. Ya no habría hambre entre los magos, ni se obligaría a alumnos brillantes (como ella) a estudiar siete años en un colegio sin necesidad, y las maestras serían dulces y hermosas, habría flores por todas partes y a las pequeñas brujas se les enseñaría a maquillarse desde muy jóvenes, pues es un conocimiento básico de toda mujer bruja. ¡Mucho más que replantar mandrágoras, que chillan y manchan las manos, exigiendo manicuras urgentes!

Los magos, en cambio, serían adiestrados para ser galantes y caballerosos con las brujas, se les enseñaría cómo hay que declararse o qué clase de presentes son mejores para cada ocasión. Aprenderían también a luchar, desde luego, pues un caballero debe defender el honor de su dama, aunque ella pudiese fulminar al enemigo con la simple mirada. Porque existirá un protocolo. Y en todo caso, alguna utilidad hay que dar a los hombres, a parte de la básica, que es satisfacer los instintos de sus brujas…

Al anochecer, Liz se sorprendió de que su padre aún no hubiera vuelto. Qué pesados pueden ser esos tipos del Ministerio. Podrían dedicarse a buscar a las otras Herederas perdidas en vez de gastar el tiempo administrando el mundo mágico, visto lo mal que se les daba. Pero eso pronto cambaría. Elisabeth Ann Kathiana había decidido buscar y encontrar a sus hermanas herederas y junto a ellas, crear el mundo perfecto.

——

**NdA**. ¿Logrará Liz crear ese mundo tan perfecto? Miedo me da pensarlo. ¿Y qué hay de Severus, no es el hombre perfecto para ella? Por cierto¿será sexto sentido eso que le dice a nuestra Liz que tiene infinitas hermanas perdidas por ahí o es que ha leído muchos fics? xD

Nos vemos en el próximo y último capítulo.

PD. ¡Quiero reviews! Debo recibir las mercedes que merezco y… ¡Creo que empiezo a delirar, mi badficker interior me devora, un exorcista, por favoooor!


	3. El Reino de las Herederas

**NdA**: Mil disculpas por la tardanza. He estado con neumonía en la UCI un mes y claro, ahí las musas poco tienen que hacer. Espero ponerme con el resto de fics en breve. En cuanto a este, el último capítulo está servido. No os atragantéis .

---

**3. El Reino de las Herederas **

—¡Oh, Merlín! —se lamentaba un hombre bajito, guardián de la sección de Profecías—. No sé cómo pudo pasar, la Profecía escoge a su elegido y ella la cogió en la mano… ¡Oh, Merlín!

—¿Qué ocurre aquí? —preguntó la imponente voz de Albus Dumbledore—. Me han hecho venir casi corriendo y yo no tengo edad para montar en escoba. Encima el carruaje de theastrals perdió una rueda ayer y…

—¡Dumbledore!

El anciano pegó un bote y se volvió hacia el Ministro.

—Espero que haya una buena razón para tenerme aquí a estas horas. Mañana es el cumpleaños de mi hija y…

—Heredará todos los poderes que le correspondan —finalizó un inefable desesperado.

—Así es —asintió Dumbledore orgulloso—. Mi hija será la legítima Heredera de Circe. Pensé que jamás llegaría el día en que la encontráramos y resulta que es mi niña.

Al anciano poco le faltaba para saltar de alegría cuando el Inefable nº 1 se acercó a él con gesto serio y su arrugado rostro lleno de preocupación.

—Entonces debemos hacer algo antes de mañana.

— Ehhh… ¿A qué se refiere?. ¿Qué hay de malo en que mi niña obtenga lo que es suyo?

— El problema, Albus, es que hubo un error entre las Profecías. Ahora me doy cuenta —cabeceó frustrado el Inefable nº 1—. Ahora comprendo que pudiera coger esa profecía sin ser suya. ¡Podía coger cualquiera!

—¿Sin ser suya? —balbuceó Dumbledore perplejo—. ¿Cómo pudo pasar?

—Porque su poder le permite elegir su destino. Vio la de Circe, le gustó y la cogió. Todos pensamos que por eso le pertenecía, no se nos ocurrió que esto pudiera llegar a ocurrir. ¡Por Morgana, qué error!

—¿Y qué clase de bruja extraordinaria es entonces mi niña? —quiso saber el anciano, impresionado porque alguien pudiera elegir cualquier profecía y quedársela.

El Inefable nº 1 respiró hondo varias veces para serenarse.

—Sólo hay un tipo de ser capaz de elegir cualquier profecía y adueñarse de ella. Pero creímos que nunca… que lo hicimos bien, que nunca ocurriría.

—¿Quién es mi hija? —exigió saber el director, harto de balbuceos que no le decían nada.

—Albus —comenzó el Inefable con suavidad—. ¿Conoce usted la leyenda de las Mary Sues? —El anciano negó, esperando una aclaración—. Las Mary Sues eran brujas terribles que robaban poderes a otros magos y les arrebataban su esencia. Se encarnaban en Profecías que más les gustaban, elegían su destino, desplazando así a los verdaderos Elegidos. Tenían el poder de elegir a sus antepasados, incluso a sus padres y sus poderes. Y finalmente, cuando eran demasiadas para ser combatidas, pues se reproducían por puro contacto entre ellas, dirigían el curso de la historia hacia las más horribles catástrofes.

Albus Dumbledore permaneció estupefacto ante tal escalofriante narración.

—¿Y qué pasó con ellas?

—Conseguimos encerrarlas en un mundo paralelo sin que se dieran cuenta. Verás, no son muy listas. Todos sus conocimientos pertenecen a otros y son peligrosas, pero tontas. Así que pudimos hacer el engaño y encerrarlas por el bien de nuestro mundo.

—¿Y cuál es el problema, mi amigo? Mientras todas estén…

—¡Tu hija, Albus! Es una de ellas. Es una Mary Sue.

—¡No te atrevas a insultar a mi niña! Además, ella es la Heredera de Circe, pude leerlo en su mente.

—Olvídate de eso, las Mary Sues no saben que lo son. Ella de verdad cree que es la heredera de Circe. Pero eso no importa. Lo importante es que al cumplir los 17 años, las Mary Sues obtienen los poderes de la Profecía que eligieron. Pero tu hija no es la heredera de nadie, es una Mary Sue y hay que devolverla al mundo paralelo antes de que cumpla la edad límite.

—¿Quieres quitarme a mi hija? —se lamentó el anciano, afectado.

—Ella no es tu hija. No es nada de lo que dijo ser. Ni fue hija de Sirius tampoco. Son pasados que ellas se inventan y los crean. ¿No te das cuenta del poder que tienen? No sólo roban poderes ajenos, es que crean al mundo a su gusto. Si a tu hijita dejara de gustarle que su padre fuera un anciano, podría reemplazarte por otra persona y tú dejarías de existir o te convertirías en sabe Merlín qué. ¡Y ni siquiera lo sabrías, porque ellas son las que escriben la historia!

Cuando salió del Ministerio, Dumbledore lamentó su nula capacidad para buscar aprendices y ahijados. Por fin pensó haber encontrado a una niña importante a la que enseñar sus conocimientos y resultaba ser una especie de virus del mundo mágico. Con pesar regresó al colegio, donde las chicas estaban revolucionadas y medio locas, pintándose las uñas en clase, hechizando chicos por los pasillos, vertiendo pociones de amor en los cafés de los jugadores de quidditch… El anciano no pudo sino comprobar que la historia narrada por el Inefable nº 1 era cierta.

Llamó con una sonrisa falsa a su hija, quien se presentó apareciéndose delante de él hecha una reina. De gala, con la uñas largas pintadas de rojo pasión y un vestido ajustado y con mucho vuelo, el escote exagerado y los volantes enseñando las piernas con cada paso que daba. Dumbledore quería a su hija, pero tenía una misión. Salvar al mundo. Pensó que Voldemort era la peor amenaza, menudo error. Tenía que parar aquello y la única forma era devolver a ese espécimen donde correspondía.

—Mi princesa, sabes lo cerca que estamos del gran momento ¿verdad?

Ella asintió, radiante de alegría.

—No todos los días nos encontramos con Herederas tan importantes y con tanto poder que heredar, así que el Ministro desea felicitarte personalmente.

—¿En serio? El Ministro. Bueno, es justo recibir las mercedes que merezco —dijo con una sonrisita tonta—. Llévame a ver a ese hombre, pero que no tarde mucho, las chicas me esperan para una sesión de maquillaje que no me puedo perder.

—Claro, mi niña, claro —murmuraba Dumbledore adolorido pero también empezando a sentir alivio por no tener que convivir con semejante ser durante mucho más tiempo. De niña era mucho más normal.

Apenas tardaron en llegar al Ministerio, Liz tenía un nuevo poder de teletransporte express. Dijo que simplemente se le ocurrió y en seguida podía hacerlo. _Manipulan el mundo y sus reglas como quieren_, recordó Dumbledore las palabras del Inefable.

Descendieron hasta la sala circular del Departamento de Misterios en silencio, aunque Liz mostraba aburrimiento. Al cruzar el pasillo que llevaba a la sala de Profecías, exclamó feliz:

—Ahí descubrí mi verdadero destino.

Y Albus pensó que, si bien es verdad que hay que aislarlas por el bien de la humanidad, las Mary Sues tenían un aire infantil. O simplemente eran tontas y punto. Como fuera, llegaron al lugar de encuentro. Se hallaban ahí el Ministro, el Inefable nº 1 y varios inefables más.

—Querida —hablo el Inefable Jefe, viendo que el Ministro se intentaba poner lo más lejos posible de la muchacha—. Como antesala al momento en que recibas todos tus poderes, hay algo que hemos decidido mostrarte. Apenas dos o tres magos lo han visto en la vida, no tenían el poder suficiente. Pero tú eres una elegida y no sufrirás peligro alguno.

—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó la vocecilla chirriante con arrogancia. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más Mary Sue se volvía Liz. Había que darse prisa y actuar ya.

—¿Ves este velo negro? Tras él se esconden los conocimientos más peligrosos de la historia de la magia. ¿Crees que puedas enfrentarte a eso? —provocó voluntariamente el Inefable, sabiendo lo orgullosas que eran estas criaturas.

—Por supuesto —respondió ella con desdén—. Supongo que ustedes no pueden acompañarme —añadió arrogante antes de acercase al velo negro, dejando clara la diferencia: ella tenía grandes poderes y aquellos magos mediocres no.

Los hombres sacudieron la cabeza pesarosos y vieron cómo la guapa joven se echaba el pelo hacia atrás antes de cruzar el velo de la Muerte.

—¿La habéis matado? —inquirió dubitativo el Ministro.

—Nada de eso. Está con las suyas y será muy feliz. El nombre de este velo lo pusimos después de encerrarlas allí. Para que ningún pobre incauto lo cruzara. "Velo de la Muerte" suena peligroso y nadie se acerca. Es un nombre que salva de la locura, creedme. Debe ser la tortura eterna compartir mundo con ellas, la peor de las torturas.

Con la misión cumplida, Dumbledore regresó a su escuela. Qué había hecho mal para tener tal suerte maldita con sus predilectos. Cruzó el jardín de entrada donde un trío estudiaba Trasformaciones y suspiró. En fin, en la vida hay lo que hay.

—¡Eh, Harry!. ¿Te apetece un té en mi despacho?

——

**NdA:** Ay, pobre Sirius. Espero que también se haya entendido el sub-texto de esta pequeña historia. Juro por Circe, de quien, tranquilos, NO soy heredera, no volver a hacer un badfic ni como experimento didáctico. Ahora debo ir a purificarme, con vuestro permiso.

Agradezco reviews, estoy malita y bajo grave peligro de convertirme en Sue.


End file.
